


Squeaky Clean

by ThingsEvaWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Not Beta Read, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThingsEvaWrites/pseuds/ThingsEvaWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Crowley popping in on you while you're showering in the community bathroom. He proceeds to fuck you while you struggle to remain quiet which makes it all the more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeaky Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Another from Dirty Supernatural Imagines. Enjoy. Comments and Kudos are love.

You didn’t even strip out of your clothes before stepping under hot spray of water. The mixture of blood, guts, and body parts that covered you from head to toe not only felt horrible but also smelled; an odd combination of rotting meat and cheap, boxed wine.

Each piece of clothing made a wet splat as it hit the tiled floor, until you stood under the spray completely nude. The water ran red, brown and “dear god, why is that green”, as you worked your fingers through your hair attempting to loosen the chucks of gore that were stuck. 

“You missed a spot, love”, Crowley’s gruff voice spoke from the edge of the shower stall and made you jump. However, once you turned around you couldn’t help but laugh. He looked ridiculous standing there in his black armor, hands stuffed into the pockets of his coat. 

“Overdressed?” he asked with a shrug of his shoulders. The nonchalance of the demeanor suggestive of a good mood. 

“Yes,” you replied a smile on your face until with a snap of his fingers, Crowley stood directly in front of you, naked and blocking the spray of water. Again you were startled, your smile replaced by a small ‘oh’ of surprise as you let your eyes fall, taking in all of the naked demon in front of you. 

Older than most demons would have chosen, his vessel was a little soft around the edges but solid and strong. The dark dusting of hair across his chest and abdomen, thickening as it reached his already half hard cock, was soft to the touch. Your fingertips dancing across his skin before dropping back to your side.

Crowley traced your body with his eyes, making sure to take in every inch. The sharp scrutiny of his gaze sending a shiver down your spine that in turn put a smile on his face. 

Picking up the body wash, Crowley deposited a generous amount in his hands, working up a thick lather. He started at your neck, heavy fingers working their way down to your shoulders, massaging the dried blood from your skin and easing tight muscle. Each arm receiving the same treatment down to your hands, where for the briefest moment his fingers interlocked with yours before moving back up. 

Another shiver rippled through your body, deeper than the last, followed by a contented sigh, a combination of the days stress easing away and the lust now building within you. 

Crowley responded in kind with a low hum of appreciation that rumbled from deep within his chest, his hands tracing your collarbones down to your sternum, the pads of his thumbs dragging across your nipples when he reached your breasts. The friction of flesh and slip of soap causing your eyes to close, breath catching as both nubs became tight and erect under his ministrations. Goose bumps pricked along your flesh when Crowley’s hands palmed the full weight of both breasts, giving a firm squeeze before continuing down your sides and across your abdomen, palms splayed, washing away your inhibitions. 

You swayed into his touch, silently asking for him to continue his exploration of your body, and in compliance Crowley gripped your hips hard, pulling you flush against him, another deep hum, this one closer to a growl, emanating from his throat. Chest to chest, his erection pressing against your belly, you tilted your head up to look him in the eyes; hooded and dark, the pupils blown in lust and rimmed in red.

As his hands rubbed along your back, a slow up and down, fingers dancing on your spine, Crowley rested his forehead against yours and spoke quietly, his voice gruff with desire and condemnation.

“You were reckless today.”

“I know,” you replied softly, cupping his cheek and letting your nails scratch lightly just under his temple. The moments were few, but sometimes, even Crowley became wrapped up in the sentimentality of everything and when it happened you tried to keep him there for as long as possible.

“Please stop that,” he replied in a harsh whisper, a hint of anger evident in the twitch of his lower jaw. The rest of his body still relaxed against yours.

For a moment you thought he had slipped into your head and eased dropped on your thoughts, but the look on his face wasn’t irritation. 

“You were worried,” you stated more than asked, heat rising to your cheeks when you realized what you had implied. Sex was easy with Crowley. It was when emotions crept in that things could get heavy.

Crowley’s answer wasn’t verbal, but his lips against your own, a firm but soft pressure and his fingers digging into your lower back spoke plenty. 

You pulled his bottom lip between your teeth biting, seeking entrance into his mouth and without hesitation, Crowley responded; his tongue slipping around your own, a slow battle for dominance that progressed languidly. The scratch of day old stubble against your check a delightful contrast to the smoothness of his mouth.

Arching into his touch, Crowley’s hand kneaded your ass, pulling your lower body tighter against his fully erect cock. The length of him hot against your skin, your nails digging into the nape of his neck as you sighed his name, arching your lower back to rub your wet slit against him. Crowley groaned from the feel of your pussy and the series of mouthed kisses you trailed along his jaw. Stopping to bite at a sensitive spot just below his ear. 

Never one to be outdone, Crowley slipped a hand between your bodies, cupping your sex; the heal of his hand grinding against your clit while two thick fingers slipped inside your wet, hot folds, curling up and back to rub along you g-spot. 

A low moan spilled from your throat at the contact, the bundle of nerves, both inside and out being stoked to fruition, each time he pushed his fingers in deep then drug them out along the upper wall of your pussy. The rock of his hand a pleasant pressure on your clit.

That tight coil of desire grew low in your belly nearing release, fueled by the the sting of your clit as nerves became over sensitive and the flick of Crowley’s tongue on your nipple before biting down. You cried out, higher pitched and louder than before.

Crowley ‘s voice was now against your ear, lustful and deep, “That’s it love, cum for me,” He smirked knowing he had you where he wanted you; your body completely under his control and there was nothing Crowley loved more than being in control.

It was then that two sharp knocks echoed through the shower, followed by Sam nervously shouting, “ You ok in there? Dean and I thought we heard something.”

You froze against Crowley, eyes wide with lust and shock and attempted to push his hand away, but he continued to pump his fingers in and out of you in varying rhythms and strength, making it almost impossible for you to catch your breath. You were still so close to release your whole body shook, your breath ragged and your brain unable to find the words you needed.

Crowley however had no problem finding his words, full of a nasty playfulness that dripped with sarcasm. “Are you going to answer him or should I? Wouldn’t that be a shock?” 

After a couple of deep breaths, you managed to stutter out, “I’m fine. Just a few sore. Uh, spots. From earlier. I’ll be done soon,” on the down stroke of each push from Crowley’s talented fingers.

Another moan this one muffled by your own hand and you prayed that Sam would leave. You couldn’t hold on much longer, not with Crowley having picked up the pace his fingers now pistoning deep within you. His mouth latched onto the pulse point of your neck, biting. 

When you didn’t hear a response from outside the showers, you shoved Crowley away with the side of your body, hissing at him in annoyance, “You jackass. Are you trying to get caught?” 

Taking a few steps back form you, Crowley stared for a moment, licking blood from his lip, the disbelief and anger in his eyes clear. You realized you must have split his lip when you shoved him away, not only injuring his pride but his body as well, you did the only thing you could think of and coward away from him.

Crowley was faster, grabbing your upper arm, fingers digging into your flesh with bruising strength; he spun you to take his place, facing the tiled wall of the shower. Yanking your hair back, hand fisted deep in the roots, you cried out in pain but the stimulation it sent through the rest of your body belied this.

“Bend over and put you hands on the fucking wall,” the smooth calm in his voice betraying the pent up frustration you could feel radiating off his body. 

Bending at the waist, you sought purchase on the slippery wall, Crowley kicking your legs wider apart once you were in position; fully exposed and vulnerable; fully at Crowley’s control. 

His hand came down twice in quick succession, one hit to each ass cheek before a third over your swollen cunt; lips flushed and parted between your spread legs.  
You howled Crowley’s name. The brief pause after his thorough fingering of you had not dulled your arousal and now the dominance of his actions, once again, had you on the edge of cumming.

“Now Pet, we can’t have any of that, can we? Wouldn’t want the boys to hear.” Crowley’s voice was sweetly mocking and full of admonishment. 

To further make his point, you found your mouth covered by one of Crowley’s hands; the grip tight around your face, fingers sinking into the side of your cheek, the sting making your eyes water as well as your aching pussy.

Your body was shaking with arousal and anticipation, every nerve over stimulated. The spray of water on your back enough to make you push back against Crowley’s dick. The tip sliding along your entrance, teasing a whimper out of you before he entered roughly in one thrust.

The only things keeping you from being pushed into the wall: the hand gripping your hip and the hand around your mouth. Each thrust harder than the last, the head of his cock pushing against the back of your cunt, your walls stretched out around his girth; balls slapping against your clit each time he bottomed out in you.  
The incoherent noises attempting to spill out of your mouth around Crowley’s hand an indication of how good the rough treatment felt.

At the pace he was going, it didn’t take long for Crowley’s movements to become erratic. Grabbing your hair and pulling hard, your head arched back, the hand around your mouth slipping around your neck and squeezing. The lack of air making you lighted headed. The colors of the bland tile fading to a bright light as you were pushed closer to your climax with each thrust, each one harder and deeper than the last. Each one accompanied by a tight pull to you hair and a tightening of the hand around your neck. All the sensations culminating into pure pleasure. 

Crowley’s breathing had grown harsh, a grunt accompanying every other snap of his hips and you got off even more from him getting off on you. Your vaginal walls clenched around Crowley’s dick, and you came yelling his name, not caring who heard. Every inch of you was buzzing as you road out the orgasm, which in turn pushed Crowley over the edge, his pelvis pressed tight to your ass as he emptied himself inside you, your name on his lips.

Both of you shaking with tiny aftershocks, Crowley brought his hands to your waist; dragging his nails along your neck and back, the scratches causing you to buck back into him one last time before your knees gave out. His strong arms wrapping around your middle, holding you up as he moved to sit against the wall, you in his lap, your head falling back against his shoulder with a contended sigh. 

A snap of his fingers and the water turned off, the only sounds left in the room, the mix of your heavy breathing evening out.

Two knocks, reminiscent of those from earlier, sounded, and you felt Crowley kiss the top of your head before you heard Deans worried voice from across the room “Are you sure you’re ok. Sam said you didn’t sound right earlier and I just...”

A loud “Piss off,” from Crowley stopped Dean mid-sentence, followed by your own laughter echoing through the large shower.


End file.
